Of Flight and Fate
by musiquemystique
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob are destined to be together, right? After all, they've been nearly inseparable since the imprinting and are rarely ever apart. However, all Renesmee really wants to do is experience life on her own. In the meantime, her overprotective family, a broken treaty, and being an oddity in the supernatural world may make self-discovery impossible.
1. Chapter 1

She stared pensively into the mirror at her reflection, straight-backed and straight-faced. Her fingers twisted together as they rested on her cedar vanity. She could barely see her reflection through the thin veil of tears that trailed down her cheeks. She wanted to be furious and smashing through her four-poster bed covered in the silver quilt, or rip through the AC/DC poster that she callously taped to her wall, but apparently, all she could do was cry. Her hands untwisted and bony fingers ran through her thick, curly, bronze colored hair. She sniffled and tried to look at her reflection again.

"Get ahold of yourself, Nessie," she told her reflection firmly. "You're fine, you're fine, everything is terrible but you're fine. You'll get out of this soon enough." She leaned back, sighing, and studied her reflection. Her family liked to tell her that she was lovely, but she felt slightly different when she saw the puffy red eyes, splotchy neck, and the trail of snot that clung to a cheek that shimmered as though she had put on too much highlighter earlier. _I look like someone who would talk to myself in the mirror, wouldn't I?_ she thought as she wiped her nose with the tissues that she kept in the black leather purse by her bed. She shoved her mane back into a ponytail and pulled out her makeup kit. No need for anyone else in the family to know she cried. As she smeared concealer over her cheeks, the door behind her creaked open.

"Are you doing your makeup again, Renesmee?" Her mother glided through the door, wearing a stylish but severely impractical crimson dress that exposed more skin than Nessie ever wanted to see. Her mother looked like a teenager, but that only made it more uncomfortable. Nessie kept her focus on the task at hand as her mother's heels clicked on the wooden floor. Still, she felt her breathing hitch. A frigid hand rested on Nessie's bare shoulder, and she couldn't help but shudder a little. Her mother jackknifed herself at the waist and put her arms around her shoulders, smiling. The dark brown hair spilling over her shoulders contrasted with her pale skin. Nessie wasn't exactly rocking a tan, but her mother's arms took on the color of a piece of brand new printer paper when pressed up against Nessie's face and neck. She shuddered again as a chill ran down her chest.

"Hi, Mom," she said, clenching her teeth.

Her mother hugged her harder, the faint glimpse of a smile on her lips. Nessie pursed her lips and attempted a weak grin. Before she could manage to pull her expression into one of joy, like she should be feeling, her mother stood up straight. The arms left her shoulders and two icy hands grasped her face. Her mother, usually so expressionless, gazed at her intently. Nessie's eyes studied the thick oak door right behind the woman. _Don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact…_ she thought desperately.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" her mother asked, her voice dropping. "Your father told me that you've been having some strange thoughts."

 _Dammit, Dad, that's so creepy! I thought we talked about this!_ Nessie thought, hoping her father would choose to listen to that one. If she really had to, maybe she could beam it into his brain later.

"It's nothing, really," she said stiffly. "I'm just nervous, I guess. After all, it's like you practically groomed me for this moment."

"Where did that come from?" her mother asked harshly. Her golden eyes flashed, and Nessie cringed.

"Mom, come on. I love Jacob, I really do, but I'm literally seven. I haven't even gone to a real school. I think," she paused, closing her eyes, "I don't think I'm really ready to be married."

Her mother sighed.

"We've talked about this already. You aged faster than normal, so you're an adult now. And Jacob is ready to go to college with you, so you'll get a real-world experience and all that," she said. She perched herself on the bed and patted the empty space next to her.

"Can we talk, Renesmee? Tell me what's really going on. Don't forget that your father will know if you're lying."

Nessie slumped over and threw herself onto the bed, toothpick legs and clumsy feet in tow. There never were secrets in this house, and none of her thoughts, no matter how hard she tried to hide them, stayed safe. Great. Her mother leaned over and stroked Nessie's head softly.

"Mom," Nessie mumbled, her face buried in a lavender pillow.

"Do you want to go first?" her mother asked gently.

"No," she replied, still muffled by the pillow. She rubbed her face into it, feeling her cheeks flush and become hot. She felt the pressure between her eyes as her heart beat faster.

"Look," Nessie's mother spoke right next to her ear, lowering her voice to barely above a whisper. She continued petting Nessie's hair.

"The night I was supposed to marry your father, I could hardly sleep because I was so excited. I was nervous too, just like you are now. I mean, I never thought I even wanted to be married! But here I am now, with your father. And you're with Jacob, the love of your life. You've loved him since before he imprinted on you."

"Mom- "Nessie's voice broke.

How could she even begin to explain her feelings to her mother? The certain scenario she found herself in seemed leagues away from her mother's personal experience. Could she explain the gut-wrenching fear of marrying Jacob? She did love him, but it always felt so _wrong_. Was love the miserable feeling that ate away at her gut whenever he went away for a few days? Or was it the fact that she grew up being told, repeatedly by everyone else, that she would fall in love and marry a man that was as old as her parents? A man who loved her mother so much that it took some strange werewolf biology to finally convince him to look elsewhere? Nessie remembered the darkness that crept inside her whenever she even considered going far away from Jacob. No, she had told herself, she felt codependence. It gnawed at her constantly, unbearably. And she couldn't live like that. When she divulged her feelings to Jacob, he agreed with her.

* * *

It was an uncommonly sunny day when Nessie and Jacob agreed to go on a walk together to discuss their upcoming wedding, which was only a month away. She had finally gotten physically old enough to begin to fall for the concept of love. They wandered the forest, pine needles crunching under their feet. The trees filtered out some of the sunlight, and everything around them was a rich, vibrant green. They held hands as they walked silently next to a small, twisted, gurgling stream. The damp air felt so good on her skin, so different than the cold she sometimes felt while in the forest. As Jacob placed a violet behind her right ear, Nessie closed her eyes. A faint, moldy scent of old leaves and flowers filled her nostrils, and she never felt so miserable in her entire life. The tall, dark man caressed her cheek lightly, his russet eyes filled with worry. The heat from his hand warmed her and comforted her, which only made her more uneasy.

"Nessie?" Jacob asked softly. His face twisted with worry.

"Jacob, can I talk to you?" she asked quietly. She felt the blood rush to her face.

"Anything, you know that," he replied.

"I'm not ready," Nessie whispered. Jacob smiled and sighed, all tension flowing out of his face.

"I know," he muttered. His hand still hadn't left her cheek. "To be honest, Nessie, I'm not either."

He fumbled onto his knees, almost as if he fainted. Nessie knelt with him and draped her arm over his shoulders.

"What are we going to do?" Jacob's voice seemed almost hollow. "I mean, I love you, Nessie. You're my whole world."

"And?" Nessie trembled a little.

"It's not right," Jacob finished. "I always thought imprinting was supposed to be this wonderful thing. I'd find my soulmate, we'd last forever, and it would be great." Nessie rested her chin on the top of Jacob's head.

"I don't know, Nessie. I love you, but I don't want to feel like we're being forced together."

"That's how I feel too, Jacob," Nessie answered him, her voice getting stronger. "I want to live life without you. Not forever, maybe, but just for a little while. But what can we do? The wedding is in a few days."

"I don't know," Jacob replied sadly. "Our relationship is the only thing that's keeping the vamps and the wolves from tearing into each other like stoners tear into boxes of Girl Scout cookies."

"Is it that bad?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jacob said, nodding his head. "When Victoria was around and the Volturi became a threat, it was easy to band together. It's been about seven years now, though, and Sam's getting restless. Our types aren't used to getting along like this, and tensions are running high." He sighed. "Sam's looking for one good reason to have an excuse to break the treaty."

"What should we do, then?" Nessie stood up, the mud smooshing underneath her trainers.

"What can we do?" Jacob pulled himself to his feet, now covered in pine needles and much from the river. He towered over Nessie as he reached for her hand. "I imprinted on you. Can we fight fate? And what would be the cost?" He batted a fly away from his face and grimaced.

Nessie couldn't find an answer. Her mouth felt dry. They didn't speak much as they walked back home together, the lump in her throat growing. Her mother seemed scandalized when she saw that the two of them caked themselves with mud, but Jacob had laughed that easy laugh of his.

"Ah, Bella, you think I'd do that now, right before the wedding?" He teased her mother gently. Nessie averted her eyes and gripped Jacob's hand harder.

"Hey Nessie," he said, still beaming, "we need to go hunting next time, okay? I bet I can get a mountain lion before you even start running."

 _You wanna bet?_ she thought. She shook her head slightly. They just had a serious conversation, and she thought about competition?

Before he left, Jacob scribbled something on a scrap piece of paper. Grandma Esme would have a fit if they tracked ion mud, her mother had said, so they said their goodbyes outside the vast mansion. Jacob embraced Nessie, and she responded in kind. She felt Jacob slip something into her hand. Before she could ask, he had already jumped onto his Goldwing and drove away. Nessie excused herself and sprinted, again, towards the forest. She had to go far away, nowhere near her pesky mother or mind-reading father. She stopped after a dozen miles or so and uncrumpled the paper Jacob had been writing on.

 _We'll think of something. Don't lose hope._

* * *

Nessie's mind drifted a little as she lay on the bed. Her mother pulled her close and kissed her forehead, just like she had done when Nessie was small.

"Everything will be fine, Renesmee. Trust me. Don't think about running away." Nessie glanced over at her mother, whose furious face looked as though it had been chiseled out of marble.

"I wasn't thinking about- "

"You can't lie to me, remember?" her mother interrupted. "I just don't understand why you feel like you need to run away. You're an adult now, and you're being selfish. Jacob is a good man who loves you. Why would you break his heart over a stupid fancy?"

Nessie groaned.

"Mom, you gave up your humanity at eighteen. I just want some time to think. How am I being selfish when you did something way crazier?" Nessie's mother stood, her brows furrowed and her lip curled. She lifted her up her chin, closed her eyes, and mentally counted to ten.

"You know what? I'm done. I don't want to fight," she said, composing herself.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper. You're a wonderful child, Nessie, but you can't just leave. There's too much going on right now. Besides," she added softly, "what if the family must leave at a moment's notice and you're missing? We may not be able to find you for a long time." Nessie burrowed herself into the bed and curled up into a fetal position.

"Bye, Mom." Her mother clicked and clacked her way to the light switch by the bedroom door.

"Goodnight, Renesmee. I love you. Please get some rest." She turned off the light, closed the door, and descended the stairs. Nessie listened as hard as she could. So she was selfish? She couldn't just leave? _Screw fate, and screw the contract. Watch me leave,_ she thought bitterly.

* * *

By the time Bella made it to the expansive living room, Edward started playing Rhapsody in Blue on the piano. His face, ever impassive, did not match the furious pounding on the keys. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett lounged on the white couch, faces scrunched up in pain. Jasper cuddled Alice and an agitated Emmett fidgeted around.

"Hey bud," Emmett called out, "do you think you can calm down a little?" Edward stopped playing abruptly and turned to face his brother.

"My daughter is trying to run away, and you want me to calm down?" he asked. He turned sharply to Alice.

"So, Alice, do you have anything?"

"For the twenty-millionth time, Edward, I can't see half vampires. I don't know what's going on," Alice emphasized, rubbing her temples. "Look, you're being clingy. I know that Bella's okay with it for some reason, but Renesmee's getting smothered by your weird obsession with her." As Bella strode over to the couch, Alice's expression lit up.

"Hey! Speak of the devil!" She untangled herself from Jasper and jumped up.

"Bella, control your husband. He's being gross," Alice said, sticking her tongue out at Edward.

"You are so immature," Edward retorted. "How useless is your gift, anyway?"

"Whatever," Alice said, snorting.

Emmett got up and tapped Edward lightly, frowning.

"Have you been monitoring Renesmee's thoughts?" he asked. Edward shrugged.

"She stopped showing them to us a long time ago. I worry about her, Emmett. I can't help it."

"Do you think that maybe that's what is making her consider running?" Emmett said.

"Look, Edward, I shouldn't have been as okay with you sneaking around like you did back when we were in high school. I let you be. But come on! It was bad enough with that one," he said, pointing at Bella. Bella seethed and walked out into the kitchen. Edward hastily moved to get to her.

"You're family, Emmett, but knock it off," Edward spit out angrily. "Bother your own wife." Jasper looked around.

"Where did Rosalie go, anyway?" he asked lightly. Emmett shook his head, moving his dark curls around, and smiled.

"That beauty? I think she went to go hunt with Mom and Dad." He stretched slightly and ambled towards the stairs.

"What's up?" called Alice, her thin face peering over the edge of the couch. "You leaving?"

"I'm gonna go check on the kiddo," said Emmett. "She's probably a wreck right now." Alice leaned back on Jasper and rested her head on his shoulder. Her fingers traced over the scars covering his body.

"Jasper?" she asked.

"Yes, my love?"

"Don't let me forget to pick up Renesmee's dress from the cleaners tomorrow."

"Never." Jasper snuggled closer to Alice and relaxed a bit. They stayed there, lost in each other, hardly noticing Edward's angry shouts and Emmett's lumbering feet pounding down the stairs.

"Um, Alice, Jasper…" Emmett trailed off, looking at Edward. Edward, on his part, hadn't looked that angry for years. Bella followed behind, apprehensive and paler than usual.

"She's gone," Bella uttered. "Renesmee's gone."


	2. Chapter 2

Her lungs burned and legs ached, but Nessie still didn't stop running. As her bare feet trod on broken pieces of gravel, she tried to get her thoughts in order. For one thing, what time was it? And where was she, anyway? Her toe caught on one of the larger cracks and she went down, too tired to be in pain. She rolled onto her back, ignoring the bright spurt of crimson running down her knee. Instead, she looked up at the vivid orange and pink streaks that ran across the indigo night. The sun peeked over the edge of the horizon. Nessie could still see the stars, but they faded against the light creeping up. She knew she ran for a long time, but she didn't think it would take all night. The dust on the road suddenly seemed so soft and inviting. Nessie fought against the urge to close her eyes and sleep.

First, she had to figure out where she was. Nessie forced herself up into a sitting position, every muscle screaming in pain. The trees still surrounded her, but they looked different than the ones in Forks. No, these towered above her like silent sentinels, their bright red bark changing colors ever so slightly in the morning light. Nessie stood and gazed up. She craned her neck, but she still couldn't see the top of them. As she gazed in awe at the giant trees, her stomach rumbled. Oh, right. Food. Nessie didn't think about it while she crawled out her bedroom window.

 _I should've married Jacob._ Nessie sighed, clutching her gut. Deeper than the cuts and torn muscles, deeper than her heart still beating rapidly in her chest, was that lonely, gnawing feeling she got whenever Jacob left her for a few days. She and Jacob planned to get married and attend different colleges to spend time apart.

 _I guess I screwed that up,_ Nessie thought dully. She took a few shaking steps forward onto the tall grass that grew along the path. She ran at her top speed when hunting, but never for eight hours straight. A mole scampered across her feet as the sun rose. Her nose twitched and a skinny hand flew out. The mole squirmed uselessly against her grip. First, she needed food. She couldn't concentrate the way she was now.

As Nessie chewed on the mole's flesh, her mind cleared and she could finally try to make sense of her situation. Her knee hurt, but it had already begun to heal and wouldn't be an issue. The mole tasted like dirt, but at least she had some sort of meal. But in her flight, she didn't bring anything with her. She picked a direction and started running, weaving her way through the trees and hoping she could get far enough before her family noticed. She looked around before projecting her thoughts.

 _There's something in these woods. We should go somewhere else._

There. Now Nessie would hopefully be undisturbed if humans happened to be near. She needed to talk to someone eventually, but not now. Nessie imagined how she looked: her tangled hair, body smeared with mud and werewolf fur Jacob shed on their last outing, blood covering her face and hands, and the shredded, filthy remains of her underwear. In her haste, Nessie tore off her pajama bottoms and ditched the slippers. Bare feet suited her better, but not the near nudity. It seemed necessary to get rid of things with her scent on them when she escaped, but now she found herself wishing she at least kept a t-shirt. She peered over her shoulder as she walked on. Had her family caught up to her yet? She stopped to lean on one of the huge trees and closed her eyes. Try as she might, she couldn't hear them in the forest. Maybe she lost them somewhere in Washington? Nessie wiped her mouth with the back of her arm, smearing more blood around. She jogged for a few miles before picking up speed again. Sure, she needed to think this through more, but where in Forks could she be alone with her thoughts?

As the sun continued to rise, however, Nessie sped up. The trees' shadows shook and grew longer, until they disappeared completely in the dark, dense forest that reminded Nessie of Forks. A shadow seemed to be chasing her, no matter where she went. She clenched her fists and sprinted as quickly as she could. Thorns bit at her feet and the darkness closed in around her. Wherever Nessie looked, there were eyes glinting and watching every movement. A black mass shifted behind the thin veneer of leaves. A bear? Jacob? Nessie squinted as she passed, but it went away almost as soon as she spotted it. Shadows and unseen things crept and moved just out of her line of sight. The path here was overgrown with thick, dull green roots and tall grass. She plowed through the flora, scratching the crook of her elbow and her stomach. Small, itchy red blisters sprouted where the grass touched her. Nessie pawed at them, running as quickly as she could. She spotted an opening in the forest. Sunlight streamed through the gaps of trees. She listened as she drew nearer- the screeches and horns blaring told her that there was either an accident or a busy highway near her. She took a fleeting look back at the forest, but nothing followed. Nessie stepped forward, into the sunlight. In a moment, though, almost as quickly as she grabbed the mole, a large, callused hand groped her shoulder and tugged her back into the woods.

"Get off!" Nessie's upper lip curled, exposing her teeth. The skin ripped and parted, and she tasted blood as her jaw clamped down on the hand. The assailant hollered out and drew back long enough for Nessie to hurtle by him. She licked the crimson falling from her lips. It tasted familiar, though she hadn't had human blood since she was a small child. The gnawing, empty sensation that plagued her instead filled with warmth.

 _No. Oh no._ The hand reached out for her again, covered in his blood. Nessie touched his digits gently and all the warmth drained out.

"Jacob?" she asked softly, still grasping at his fingers.

"That really hurt, love." Jacob smiled at her, blood still dripping from the bite. Bits of red stained his sweat-soaked crewneck and ripped jeans. He examined the injury and chuckled.

"I don't know why I was so worried about you being alone," he said.

"Did you follow me here, Jacob?" Nessie's voice wavered. "I thought you were better than that."

Jacob sighed heavily.

"I know. I told the vamps that you were headed to Ontario, so it's just us. Please, Nessie, I just want to understand. Maybe I can help you?"

"Maybe," she replied. "I just need to get some clothes and find out where I am. Then you can go and pretend nothing ever happened."

"Are you mad at me?" Jacob questioned. He gazed into Nessie's eyes expectantly.

Nessie groaned.

"This has nothing to do with you, Jacob. Please."

"Can you tell me?" He dropped her hand.

"I need to be alone for a while." Nessie turned and started to walk away.

"Nessie, wait!" Jacob caught up to her, frowning. "We need to talk about this."

"Why?" Nessie retorted, her face growing hot. "I can't marry you, Jacob. Not yet. I can't be tied down like this. Screw the treaty, and screw my family. I'm done."

"Would it be that bad, being married to me? I know that we're being forced together, but I still love you." Jacob said sadly. Nessie studied his face and sighed. Even drenched in sweat and blood, he still affected her. Despite everything that happened, a calm settled over her. Her stomach twisted and a cold sweat broke over her. No, this wasn't right. She pressed their foreheads together.

 _Please, Jacob,_ she thought, _please look at this. I don't want this. It's not you, I promise._ She beamed as many memories as her mind could hold into Jacob. The grooming, the concept of a child bride, and how she handled being apart from him. All of her emotions flowed to him, and tears formed in his eyes.

"You- you think I raised you to be my wife?" Jacob asked. Nessie's mouth grew dry as she nodded slowly.

"I- I mean," Jacob started, his voice breaking, "that wasn't what I wanted you to think. Nessie, I'm so sorry." He gazed up at her, his eyes still wet.

"I can't go back, Jacob," Nessie muttered. "I can't be with you. I need to be on my own for a while." Jacob smiled a little, not showing his teeth.

"I understand," he said quietly. They ambled towards the highway, not speaking or looking at each other. Jacob broke the silence first.

"Nessie?"

"Yes, Jacob?" she answered, eyes firmly on the road ahead.

"You still mean the world to me. When I knew your mother in high school, I was always so angry. Meeting you helped me figure myself out a little better," he said. Jacob stopped for a moment to fix his shirt, which stuck to him.

"So you get it?" Nessie asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I do. Remember when we went to the creek? I meant what I said about imprinting," he responded. "If we're together, it should be on our terms. Being away from you hurts, but if it helps you then we should give each other space."

They hiked along the highway and chatted a little more. Mostly mundane things, like the weather, found their way into the conversation. For the first time in her life, though, Nessie finally felt light.

They finally made it to a tourist shop. Nessie hid in the bushes and scraped some of the mud off her body while Jacob was inside. The front doorbell jingled and Jacob came out carrying a purple "Welcome to Muir Woods" shirt and a pair of neon green swim shorts.

"This was all they had in your size. I hope it's alright," Jacob said, smiling sheepishly. Nessie grabbed the clothes and pulled them on over her ragged camisole and underwear.

"Thanks, Jacob," she said. "Do you know where I can go next?"

"Yeah," Jacob replied. "Do you remember Leah Clearwater?"

"Your beta?" Nessie asked. "Sure, but why?"

"She got a scholarship for her masters at ACLU," he said. "I'll text her and see if you can crash at her apartment for the night."

Nessie looked down at her feet. The bright shorts made her head throb.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked. "I screwed everything up."

"Honestly, I'm pissed," Jacob said. His eyebrows twitched as he spoke. "But I was a young, rash idiot too, once." He laughed bitterly. "Maybe that's why I'm all right with letting you go. You're too young for me." He took out a crisp map and pointed towards the highway.

"Here. You forgot your phone, so use this instead," he said. "This will lead you to the campus."

"What are you going to do now?" Nessie asked.

"Damage control," Jacob replied. "I can calm Sam down for a bit, but I'm not dealing with the vamps." He looked down wistfully. "You need to call your parents, Nessie. Just tell them what's going on. Your mom hates imprinting, but maybe she'll understand when you explain."

"I'll call them as soon as I get to Leah's," Nessie said. She stared firmly at Jacob's left ear.

 _That's never going to happen,_ she thought.

"Be straight with them, okay?"

"Okay, okay," Nessie responded, annoyed. Her expression softened.

"But seriously, thank you for helping me out. I'll miss you," she said. Jacob tucked a loose curl behind your ear.

"Nessie?" he asked.

"Yes, Jacob?"

"Take a shower before you go to Leah's place. No offense, but you're disgusting."

Nessie burst out laughing. Tears streamed down her face.

"I am, I really am!" she cried.

"Geez, Nessie," Jacob said, shaking his head. "Come on. I'll take you to the end of the highway. I need to head back right after, though."

For some time, they sprinted together. The cool wind and warm sunshine felt nice on Nessie's skin. As the sun began to set, Jacob stopped and waved to Nessie.

"Call your parents!" he said. Nessie nodded and continued to sprint down to the campus, a smile on her face.

As she faded from view, Jacob stopped waving and sighed.

 _Oh Nessie,_ he thought, _I hope you're ready to own up to running away. Everything you do has repercussions, you know._


End file.
